


Death

by YvY91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Nuclear Ending, Worst Ending, dirty bomb, or dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: Death has arrived to gather what was left behind, only to find something unexpected.





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not planned at all !!!  
> The idea practically invaded my brain and I wrote everything in one hour. What is my life….

Death was coming.

A horse under it's mostly translucent body, a steed so mighty, it shook the ground with every step.

...arriving to a field of despair.

Ohhh, how delightful it was, the taste of sheer fear and pain that nurtured Death with every second it lingered.

Death vibrated in anticipation of what was to come as it craned it's head towards the sky, watching as the Horseman War finished it's work, leaving the dead behind to be collected by Death.

All was just a matter of time now and what was time for a being like it was one? Time held no importance, since it was everywhere and nowhere, always there to gather what was left behind.

For all eternity, until existence ceased to be.

Listening to the pain filled screams and gunshots that filled the air while inhaling the metallic scent of red and blue blood that surrounded Death as it strides across an area of destruction.

This new creation, made by mankind, had nothing worth to be collected, no soul for him to take to heaven, or anywhere else.

A shame really, because Death was curious after Androids had been created, whether these artificial humans would develop something akin to a soul, if humans had given them enough time.

Humans were always fast in destroying what was just created.

Interrupted was Death's stroll among the corpses as a pain filled voice reached it.

A humans voice, rough and wavering with the approaching end of life.

"Wh...What...a...are...you?"

Was it possible?

A human being able to see Death?

The Horseman turned around and gazed to a man on the ground.

The human's body was twisted, blood, be it red, blue or purple colored covered almost every inch of the body, skin pale and clammy.

Grey eyes unfocused, a scar running over the bridge of the nose.

Death stood directly beside the dying form and decided to kneel down, gaze fixed intently to these grey eyes as the human tried to stay awake.

Time slowed down at it's will, not wanting the man to die now.

"You are able to perceive me, human?" Death's voice whispered but it was still loud enough to be heard by the dying man.

"The fu....who...no...w-what...are...-" the human jerked as his muscles contracted, which made him unable to complete the sentence.

So that human truly was able to set his eyes on Death. Remarkable.

"I am Death. What is your name?" Death asked and wondered about the human lack of fear, maybe he was too far gone already?

"G- Gavin... R.. eed..." a hiccupped groan of pain followed the answer and blood bubbled over pale lips. The human's organs were shutting down due to the blood he had lost.

 _'Gwalchgwn'_ Death whispered into the wind to let the name be carried away.

The human on the ground beside Death struggled to take in the next breath, body arching with a pain filled cough.

Curiosity was not something Death often experienced, so Death surprised itself as it lifted a hand to let it's cold fingertip wander over the human forehead. Death wanted to know everything about the life the human had lived, since it never happened before that someone other than Death's brethren had the ability to see the Horseman.

Delving deep into the human's mind, Death found a life full of loneliness, abandonment and betrayals...rarely was there happiness, which caused the human under his hand to turn bitter and cold in the end.

Not trusting anyone or anything.

Regardless, the human had turned to help these artificial humans, which he had detested so much before, but after seeing them beg and cry for their lives as they were shot down by the humans, caused a change of heart. 

It seemed like the man, _Gavin_ , was shot by his own people in a respond of ignoring the commands to kill these androids, only to be left behind to die alone.

Death lifted it's hand away from Gavin's forehead, and made up it's mind, it would end the human's life now, this man had endured enough. 

"Tell me Gavin Reed, will you let me take you? I wish to end your suffering, you do not need to fight any longer." asked Death as it stretched it's hand toward the human again to place it gently above the stuttering heart.

Grey, tear-filled eyes watched Death and a miniscule nod followed. Now Death felt fear fill the air around them, still not because of Death itself, but rather because of the unknown that was about to come.

"Don't be afraid, there is nothing for you to fear to where you are going. Now, close your eyes and think of a moment in your life that made you truly happy." While Death was talking, the tense body under it's hand grew slack as the little bit of life still there slipped away.

Grey eyes turned dull while leftover tears still left to run down the pale lifeless face.

Death stood up, looking back once more, before turning it's face to searing bright light that started to fill up the air around the area.

Humans screamed in panic as they were trying to get away from the exploding bomb in time, only to be swallowed by the force of Flames. 

Surrounded by the flames and Annihilation, War joined Death, both utterly unaffected by the devastating around them.

"I saw you talking to a human." War's voice filtered through the loud noises still there.

"Ohhh yes..." Death turned to look at it's sibling. "He was able to see me. Have you ever met one who was able to do that?"

War shook it's head. "No, I didn't. What was his name?"

"Gavin Reed." Death replied shortly.

"Where did you send him?"

"You are awfully nosy today, aren't you? I send him to heaven, if you must know. His happiest moments in his life where with his mother and sister when they were still alive, so he surely will find happiness there." Death turned away from War.

Everything was quiet now, with the exception of the fire all around them.

Much to do then, no time to waste.

But what was time for a being like Death.

An eternity, or just a second. It didn't matter.

So Death went to work and while the Horseman did so, it kept thinking of the possibility to ever met another human again with the ability to set gaze upon it's form. 

_'Gavin Reed'_

What a strange human...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think.  
> It would make me really happy <3


End file.
